Prelude to Love
by oreobabez
Summary: Formerly From Enemies to Lovers...Eclair and Haruhi know each other from their younger years. They had been best friends then, but had drifted apart due to society's whims. The two will meet each other again. Will something more than just friendship come out of this or will remembering the past come back to haunt the two? Rated for the future!
1. Apologies

From Enemies to Lovers

Summary: Eclaire and Haruhi know each other from their elementary days. They had been best friends then, but they eventually drifted apart over the next couple years. Eclaire has returned back to Japan after leaving it for three years. Will the two make up? If so, what would happen if they wanted something more? Or, will something else come between them yet again? Rated for the future.

Chapter One: Apologies

Today was a gloomy day. I don't know why. All I hoped though was that there would be no thunderstorm. I hated them.

I arrived at the the third music room with only a few minutes to spare. Thankfully, today was a non-Cosplay day.

"Hurry up Haruhi! We need to be in position in less than a minute. And, I am going to have to increase your debt by 1000 yen due to being late." Kyoya replied.

I hastily put my stuff away in a few short seconds. Soon after that, we opened the doors. "Welcome!" The girls flooded in and began settling down to watch the acts of the other hosts.

I did not have to host for the first few minutes though I did run around serving tea. Shortly after I had done that, I headed back to the kitchen to start the next batch. I noticed a girl standing at the door shyly. She looked like a familiar stranger for the oddest reason. I walked over to where she was.

"Welcome to the Host Club, my fair lady. Please, do come in. Would you like anything?" I asked, giving her my natural host smile.

"Tea would be nice. And, what is it that you actually do in the host club?" The stranger asked.

"The Ouran Host Club is here to entertain pretty young women, such as yourself. If you will excuse me, I will go get you that tea. Then, I will introduce you to the others." I smiled once again.

The stranger nodded. I went to the back to get the tea ready. _Something mellow. Something mellow. Something mel-_

My eyes had been scanning the shelves for a couple of seconds while the water boiled before I found something that would work. Chai Tea. I put it on a tray and walked out to where my guest was waiting. I poured her some tea.

"The members of the host club consist of Tamaki Souh-senpai. He is referred to as the King of the club, since it was he who had founded the club. He is the tall blonde." I had pointed out to my guest where he was.

"Next, we have Kyoya Ootori-senpai, or most commonly referred to as the Shadow King. He is the main person in charge of finances and such. Best not to get on his bad side. He's the one who is on the laptop right now." Again, I gestured where Kyoya-senpai was typing away on his laptop.

"Over on the love seat a few feet from us to the left are Mitsukuni Haninozuka-senpai and Takashi Morinozuka-senpai. Those two, we just call Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. Honey-senpai is the one eating the cake, while Mori-senpai is the silent one. Then, on the love seat to the right of us are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." I pointed each of the four people out once again.

"I, on the other hand, am Haruhi Fujioka. Honor scholarship student. Pleased to meet you!" I smiled again.

Just then, I heard a soft click. Kyoya-senpai had finished whatever it was that he had been working on at that time. He casually walked towards us. "Our natural rookie sure has a way of introducing us, though she did a wonderful job explaining at what we do. Welcome to the Host Club, Ms. Tonnere."

_Tonnere. Can it be?_ I began thinking to myself.

"Eclaire, is that really you? My, you look so different since I last saw you!" I asked, quite uncertain of myself.

"I could say the same thing about you, Haruhi. But, I have returned to attend Ouran for the remaining three years." Eclaire said with a smirk.

By this time, the rest of the host club and guests had gathered around us. The guests were just curious about the newcomer. The host club was surprised that I knew Eclaire.

"Haruhi, how do you know Ms. Eclaire Tonnere?" Kyoya asked.

"It's really an honor to meet you, Kyoya-kun. Third son of Yoshio Ootori-sama. And, I know Haruhi from when we used to go to school together. We used to be the best of friends, though we probably are closer to enemies after a certain incident." It was Eclaire who had responded.

"Eclaire, I never once considered you an enemy. Sure, it was a rough time in our relationship, but I got over it. Forgive me?" Haruhi asked.

"Eh, are you really sure you want to forgive me for that? And, I should be the one apologizing to you! I left you back here in Japan without a means to contact me!" Eclaire was half sobbing.

"Yeah, I am sure about that. After all, you always end up getting the way you want anyways. And, to tell the truth, that argument only had me stewing for ten minutes after you left before I realized I was going to regret it later. As for you leaving me here, it's fine. You had your reasons." I replied, giving a shrug.

"Thank you Haruhi! I never thought that you would forgive me! I know! Let's celebrate! My parents have been asking about you coming over anyways. We'll have dinner at my place in three days. You should bring Papa-san too!" Eclaire was in a full party planning mode, it seemed. I sighed.

"All that sounds good, Eclaire." I gave her my best host smile.

"Thank you for this, Haruhi!" Eclaire left with a huge grin on her face while I sighed a breath of relief.

"Damn rich woman." I muttered under my breath. Looks like she will want me in a dress going there for supper.


	2. Arrangements and Confessions

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! Sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter. I had a severe writer's block for this story, which made me work on other stories until I got an inkling of where I wanted to go with this story. I figured that out, so you should be able to see more updates! Also, in case no one has noticed, the name of the story has changed, partly due to this chapter and the previous chapter being wrote out in a sequence that would not match the story title at all. I wish to thank mcangel1976 for the new title suggestion. Without further adieu, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two - Arrangements and Confessions

Eclair's POV

I had just finished telling Haruhi about my plans to have a dinner in three days. I was mentally preparing the next few days. First, I would take Haruhi to a dress store. Knowing her, she hasn't been keeping up with the latest fashions for dresses. Next, I would just "happen" to window shop by the jewelry store. I would have to get Haruhi a small ring, since I had planned on basically proposing to her in three days time.

My father knew about my choice in who I wanted to date (meaning ladies only), and had instructed that I was to find someone who I could marry before I graduated from high school. While I had been over in France, there may have been a few ladies that I fancied, though none of them could truly capture my non-existent heart. Well, I did have a heart but it had been captured by Haruhi all those years ago.

I was going to have to let Haruhi know my real feelings soon. I would have to let her know how much it tore me up on the inside after our dispute. Even not being there for the last couple years when she needed me. I regretted everything. How could I have been a BAKA about the stupidest thing?

Shaking my head, I started to get myself ready for dinner. This was where I had planned to tell my parents that I had found the person I wanted to marry.

Our family dinners were generally quiet. Tonight was a different story.

"So, dear, how was your first day at Ouran Academy?" My mother asked.

"Well, classes were completely boring. I am supposed to join a club too. I think I found the perfect one though, if you will allow me to join it." I stated with a smirk.

"Which club? And, why wouldn't we let you join it?" My father questioned.

"It's called the Host Club. And, probably due to the fact that I would have to pay to sit with a special someone." I was almost grinning.

My parents looked to each other, then back at me.

"We will will let you join only if you tell us who it is that you will be sitting with." This time my father replied first.

I sighed. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. I took a deep breath and then said, "It's Haruhi. She's in the club. And, she'll be here for dinner in two days. Tomorrow, I plan on confessing my feelings. At dinner, I plan on proposing. She is my life. The only one to have captured my heart." I sighed dreamily.

"Are you absolutely positive dear?" My mother asked.

"I am absolutely positive. Regardless of our history." I replied.

Haruhi's POV

All the way home after club time, the only thing I could think about was Eclair. She was still as beautiful as when she had left, despite the fact that she had broken my heart once already, but that was only because she was following her grandmother's order. I had forgiven Eclair though, I don't know if I could ever forgive her grandmother. However, if anything came from that broken mess, then only her return and more love had emerged.

I did love Eclair. I always had, and I probably always will love her. I knew that she also loved me. I know she hasn't confessed yet or anything, but I am not completely oblivious to how she has been acting around me.

However, there were three obstacles that I would have to clear. The first being my father. I would have to come out of the closet, so to speak, and admit that there would be nothing but friendship with the rest of the host club guys since I was in love with Eclair, who was a female.

The second obstacle would be Eclair's grandmother. No matter how much I hated that woman. I wondered if I could do any charming on the woman. But, I am sure that the two of us would have to tell her together that we were in love.

The third and final obstacle that we would have to overcome would be the host club. I'm sure they all have feelings for me somehow buried deep in their emotions. I will be regretting the fact that we will be crushing that, but there is nothing that can be done about it.

I didn't bother working on any homework, since I had been distracted. Though, since it was basically nearing dinner time now, I thought that I would start it. Even if I didn't know what I wanted. Dad wasn't going to be home until morning anyways.

After I quickly ate, I dialed Eclair's number. I needed to confess my feelings. Tonight. Before everything became too much. I was glad when Eclair had answered on the second ring.

"Eclair, it's Haruhi. Would we be able to talk in person? I think that it is rather important." I claimed. Eclair agreed, and told me that she would meet me at that public park six blocks away from my house in about twenty minutes. We did have one closer, but the park we were going to had a gazebo and it was that much more romantic. I quickly changed into something a bit more feminine before I wrote a rather rushed note to dad stating where I had gone off to, just in case he got home and I wasn't quite home yet.

Twenty minutes later, though I probably was over by a minute, I was at that park. I moved towards the gazebo, though I froze before I reached the stairs. Eclair was also in a dress. She was absolutely stunning, enough that it took my breath away. Drawing in a deep breath and forcing the rest of my limbs to move, I walked up the bench that Eclair was sitting on.

"Thank you for meeting me tonight, Eclair. I do have something important to say, otherwise I would have burst if I had to wait any longer to admit this to you. You are a very stunning woman. You were my best friend in elementary school, and I loved you then. The last few years hadn't been so bearable since you hadn't been around. But, each year, my feelings for you grew. I really do love you, Eclair, as more than just my best friend." I finished.

"I-I didn't realize that was how you felt about me. I knew you were different from the start. I think that is what made me like you in the first place. I love you too, Haruhi. I have since the first time I met you." Eclair had scooted over an inch so that she was nearly in my lap. Not that I would have minded of course. We each inched in slowly and were about to kiss when we heard a throat clear. I mentally scowled at the interruption before turning to see who it was.


	3. Emotions Running High

**A/N: Well, my writer's block for this story is slowly disappearing for a small length of time. I am going to make use of it though. I will probably have another chapter wrote out and posted by the end of today. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, but I do have fun writing with them.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Emotions Running High

Kyoya's POV

Ranka had just finished calling me to inform me that a storm was coming this way tonight and asked if I could please go to Haruhi. When it was the transvestite asking, I couldn't do much but to comply. I had been out of the house for a bit in the limo, as we were on our way to Haruhi's place.

We had passed a park about five blocks away from the apartment complex. This one had a gazebo. Two figures were inside the gazebo, looking like they were talking. I ignored the fact that both of them looked familiar. One like Haruhi, the other like Eclair. Shaking my head to clear the image, we got to Haruhi's place shortly after.

Being a gentleman first, I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again, just a bit louder though, and called out Haruhi's name. Again, no answer. I dug out my key to the apartment complex. The room was in complete darkness. I turned on a couple lights so that I wouldn't damage anything.

I went from room to room without finding Haruhi. This worried me slightly until I got to the kitchen. That is where I found a note to her father. After reading it, I walked down to the park where I had saw the two. I was just a few short paces from the stairs of the gazebo five and a half minutes later. The two were about to kiss. Somewhere in my mind, I knew that I couldn't allow that to happen. Why that was, I was not sure. So, I cleared my throat at that time.

Haruhi's POV

We had been so close to having our first kiss, when that person had cleared their throats. Which, to say, I was not pleased about. Since Eclair had came back into my life, this was one of the many things I had dreamed about. Not that I would exactly admit that to anyone. Giving in to a sigh, knowing that what we had been about to do wasn't going to happen anymore, I turned to look at who had even dared to interrupt us.

Low and behold, the person who had dared to even interrupt us was none other than the Shadow King himself. Personally, I thought he had a network of spies to do all his dirty work, but he was most definitely here and in person. I narrowed my eyes to him.

"Good evening, Kyoya-senpai. What are you doing here?" I asked with slight bitterness towards his interruption.

"Well, I was doing some work at home before your father had called me from the bar to ask that I accompany you tonight since there is going to be a storm. But, imagine my surprise when I went all the way over to your house and you weren't there. Yes, I found your note to your father on the table. I came straight here afterwards." Kyoya glared back at me.

"So, Ootori-senpai, how much were you here for?" Eclair asked from slightly behind me, though she decided to entwine her fingers around mine. I allowed it, since it was allowing me to come down a bit from my anger point with Kyoya-senpai.

"Well, I only caught bits and pieces of it. But, as far as I can tell, you two have become a couple now. But, I never really knew that our sweet Haruhi would swing that way." Kyoya chuckled at that.

"Senpai, you honestly just figured out that I am not straight, but rather bisexual? You have to be a bit slow then, like Tamaki-senpai. Although I am a female myself, how on earth do you think that I could pinpoint my customer's needs if I hadn't even fantasized about that myself with my special someone? I do enjoy all the time I get to spend with you boys too." This time, I chuckled. "Besides, I do recall myself saying that it would be nice to be fawned over girls too. I was hoping to see if they would trigger a reaction similar to what Eclair makes me feel, but they were nothing beyond platonic. That must have been a sign that I was completely oblivious to." I had pondered at the sudden realization.

Eclair's POV

I watched at the young Ootori stood still, stunned. Even I had to admit that I was stunned myself. Her feelings were completely genuine towards me. How had she managed to control how much lust she was currently showing for me in those beautiful brown eyes of hers? I had no idea. So, the only thing I could do was show my lust for her as well. This time, I would swear on the Tonnere name, that nothing would dare come between us.

But, at this point in time, I decided that I wouldn't do anything. Tonight, I would be able to plot a few things in order to get Haruhi alone during school. I knew that after school tomorrow, there would be that supper. I may have to change how long I would wait to ask her to marry me though.

Getting up slowly, I cleared my throat. "As much as I would like to stay here, I should be going. I will see you both tomorrow."

I didn't get far when I felt Haruhi's arms snake around my waist. So, I stopped briefly. I felt Haruhi turn my head towards her, and her warm lips press against mine.

"I will most definitely see you tomorrow, my love. Both at school and then followed by the dinner at your place. As far as I am able to discern, Dad will be able to come tomorrow night, unless something comes up." Haruhi told me with a love filled smile.


	4. A Rose Garden Date

**A/N: Ok, sorry for not really posting the same day as when I did the last chapter. I got mildly distracted, and therefore lost my train of thought. Forgive me? Anywho, I am going to try and work on making a schedule for working on my stories. Once I am finally able to actively dedicate myself to doing that, we should be good. Even though there may or may not be a few empty days, they will be filled up with other story ideas that I have been working on. I have a few newer pieces in the works, but I do not plan on publishing them until I clean up some of my current ongoings.**

**Oh, and just a head's up, I midly edited the third chapter. (The only edit was that I changed Haruhi being a complete lesbian over being bisexual. I had debated about that prior to posting, but bisexual worked then but a lesbian works much better for this story.)**

Chapter 4: A Rose Garden Date

Haruhi's POV

Kyoya-senpai had decided to call his limo driver to come pick us up from the park. He claimed that he didn't feel like walking back to my apartment complex. Although the trip was short, we both spent the entire time deep in thoughts. I was pretty sure that Kyoya-senpai was thinking about the fact that I had told him that I was a lesbian, but I could be wrong too. I had tried to often guess what he was thinking, but sometimes he was unreadable, just like now.

Soon affter, I slipped quickly into my own thoughts. I had thought that Eclair was becoming my own drug. I had never thought of it like that before, but it was true. With my femininity awakened, it was almost a need to have the girl around. Eclair's presence tonight could only confirm things. I knew that I was head over heels in love, finally, with the girl and I didn't think that I would be lasting long on my own without her.

My thoughts shifted to the school day tomorrow. I wondered if she would be willing to come with me to a secluded place to eat a bento boxed lunch with me. I would have to plan that out tonight too, if I possibly could. Either that, or I would be waking up early to make it. With figuring out the menu for tomorrow, I figured that securing a place to eat tomorrow that was secluded enough for the two of us would just be as difficult.

"..Rose Garden." Kyoya-senpai said.

I really must have been lost in my own thoughts. "Pardon, Kyoya-senpai?" I said, confused.

"I was saying that you and Eclair should go to the center of the Rose Garden tomorrow for lunch. It's secluded enough. Not to mention that there will be a surprise.' Kyoya-senpai said.

'_Damn rich bastard. I wonder if he was thinking the same thing I was?' _I thought to myself.

"If you are thinking that I was thinking the same thing as you, you are sadly mistaken. You were just talking a bit aloud." Kyoya-senpai said.

I mumbled, barely audibly, about a rich mind reading bastard. Though, I still thought I heard him chuckle. That meant that he had heard that. I sighed before I turned to look out the window again, only to realize that we were already at my apartment. The two of us climbed out. I must have been too wrapped up in my thoughts earlier to even acknowledge the fact that the sky had quickly clouded up and a storm was starting to brew. In fact, it was at that point that I started to hear the low rumblings of thunder. I immediately started to tense up, though I knew I had to get inside first. I opened the door a couple minutes later.

Eclair's POV

That kiss that Haruhi gave me confirmed everything that she had told me. In fact, the kiss was still scorching my own lips. I wanted more kisses from her, but I would have to be discreet in my doings. Perhaps I could kidnap her a few times throughout the day just for a make out session or something. If anyone caught us, we wouldn't have to think twice about a cover story at least. Haruhi posed as a boy at school, no one would really know that she was a lesbian. They would think that she was actually straight. It was at this point that I got home. I headed up to my room to think. Though, I had a nagging feeling that my parents were going to want to know what was going on with me. After all, I had received a phone call and then dashed out of the house without telling anyone where I was going. Oh well. They would have to find out tomorrow night. I had a feeling we both would be admitting our relationship to our parents.

I was laying in bed thinking about what I could do for lunch tomorrow. Though, if I knew Haruhi as well as I hoped I did, she would be bringing lunch in her bento box. I always admired her skills for the culinary art. So, the next thing I would have to worry about would be the location. We could go to the third music room, since no one used it really besides the Host Club and that was only after school during club time. Though, I noticed on the tour that I had been granted that there was also a rose garden. Now, that would be interesting as well to be doing something naughty in. I ended up falling asleep to the internal battle of which spot would actually be better for us. I had been completely oblivious to the storm that had began to rage outside.

The next morning, I woke up in a somewhat happy mood. Today was the day after all. I quickly got up out of bed, and rushed to the shower before I had my stylists do my hair that day for school. Nearly an hour and a half later, I was finally at school. I knew from the rumors that Haruhi always got to school early in order to do some studying. I wondered if I could take some of that time away for a kiss or two before everyone got there.

After walking briskly for a couple minutes, I found our classroom. I was slightly over the hour and a half mark, which really didn't matter to me. Haruhi did. Imagine my surprise when I didn't see Haruhi in the room when I walked in. But, I did what any student would do and sat in a desk. This desk just happened to be Haruhi's.

She arrived a bit later, half an hour later to be more precise. She looked as if she hadn't slept much the night before. I decided to take this time to approach my lover.

"Haruhi, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

Haruhi shook her head. "I feel fine. I was just couldn't sleep most of the night. Sorry if you are worried."

"I'm only worried for you, Haruhi." I had walked up to Haruhi at that point and gave her a chaste kiss. But, somehow, we both must have deepened the kiss at some point, and our hands had been roaming a bit too.

A few short minutes later, we heard clearing of throats. Two to be exact. We broke apart and straightened our respective uniforms.

"Wow. That was hot!" Kaoru said.

"We're sorry to interrupt the mini make out session but other people are starting to come in now." Hikaru grumbled. It was obvious that he didn't like what he had just finished seeing. He seemed almost angry. I decided that I would request him alone today during club time if I had to.

"Sorry." Mumbled Haruhi as she sat down in her desk and began to review her notes. I decided that that this would be the best time to actually go to my seat. It was inevitable that we had seats on the opposite corners of the room. I sighed under my breath as I got settled in before the teacher walked in.

Haruhi's POV

The class first thing in the morning seemed to take forever to end. After all, I wasn't really paying attention to what the teacher was saying today. My mind and eyes kept stealing glances over to Eclair at the front of the room. My thoughts were seemingly to be centered a lot around the kiss she gave me earlier this morning. I was soon snapped out of my trance by Kaoru. It seemed as if the teacher had asked a question. I knew I was busted since I didn't know where we were in the lesson.

"Sorry, sensei. I wasn't paying attention so I do not know the answer." I replied in defeat.

"Fujioka-san, I expect better of you considering that you are on a scholarship. For not paying attention today, you will be put on a half hour's worth of detention today starting at 3pm." The sensei instructed before turning to someone who was paying attention.

"Um, what about my club time today?" I asked cautiously. I didn't think that I could get out of hosting that easily at such notice.

"You will come here." The sensei said, getting slightly annoyed.

"I don't think that Kyoya-senpai will like short notice today." I grumbled.

"Fujioka-san! Was that another complaint I heard?" The sensei snapped.

I tried to smile my host club smile at her before responding. "I was just concerned about what Kyoya Ootori-senpai or Tamaki Suoh-senpai would say to one of their hosts being in detention without sufficient notice. So, it was an indirect complaint."

The sensei sighed. I think I had won that argument, but I was wrong. "Fine, you will do an hour's detention tomorrow instead. Be sure to tell Suoh and Ootori please." The sensei snapped.

"Yes, sensei." I said. From that point on, the day passed on and I was on high alert during class time. I allowed myself a slight break during each of the between classes breaks.

Finally, lunch time came. I was so excited. I wondered what Kyoya-senpai had planned for us. I caught up to Eclair, who was still at her desk.

"Ready for lunch, Eclair?" I asked.

"I am, thanks. What is it that we are having? And, where are we going?" She asked me.

"One, I am not sure what we are having. Kyoya-senpai arranged everything, so I have a feeling that I will owe him more for this. Two, we are going to the rose garden." I responded to her questions.

"Ootori-san did? I wonder why he would do something like this?" Eclair muttered.

"Who knows." I said as we finally reached the middle of the rose garden. There, set in the middle of the garden was the most beautiful setting. Set for two with a couple of candles, a table held quite the assortment of foods. Of course, ootoro was among them.

Over the course of eating, we would talk about anything and everything. Before long, Eclair wanted to get to the point.

"Haruhi, why did we come out here for lunch?"

"There are two reasons for that. The first was so that we could eat in peace without having the others interrupt us. The second reason is so that I could do this." I responded before I got out of my seat, only to walk to where Eclair was sitting. Placing my lips onto hers, I started the kiss out slowly. Eclair deepened the kiss ever so slightly, but that only brought the edge from this morning's kiss back to the forefront of my mind. I deepened the kiss even more this time, which caused a moan from both of us at this point.

A minute or so later, we had to pull away in order to catch our breath. Moments after that, the bell rang to signify that there were only a few minutes left until the next class.


	5. Authors note

Hey there my dear readers!

I sincerely apologize that this isn't a chapter, but I thought that I would just update everyone that my life has become a bit busier/life has provided a few wrenches. So, in order to deal with everything, there will be no further updates until August 31st. On any of my other stories. Sorry. This hiatus has been put in place as of August 3rd.

~Mac/oreobabez.


	6. Dominance Battle?

**A/N: Sorry for the super long pause in the updating queue. Most of my stories have been in a centralized writer's block, which had immediately proceeded my hiatus. But, I did manage to gain some motivation to write this chapter out. I guess this is a treat to all my lovely readers. If you read any of my other stories, you will realize that this is my SECOND story chapter to be released this week.**

**On a slightly different topic, though still related to fanfiction, I have a poll up on my profile. I want to know which pairing they would like to see me write next out of the available options. I have floating ideas for each of the pairings, so I would need ample timing to know which pairing I am working on, just to know that I will have to slightly plan out the stories a bit better. However, the winning story won't be released until after November and NaNoWriMo are both completely through. (For those that don't know, NaNoWriMo stands for National Novel Writing Month. You write 50,000 words in the course of 30 days. It's quite exhausting. But, somehow, I do enjoy writing.) This year's NaNoWriMo story is going to be a fanfiction, but under Betrayal Knows My Name. I have decided that I will be posting the story here on fanfiction, instead of keeping it in a tight vault on my own computer.**

**And, now, enough of the ramblings. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5 - Dominance Battle?

Eclair's POV

Lunch that day was actually divine. There was an abundance of our favorite foods. How Kyoya-senpai found out about my favorites, I had no idea. But, aside from that aspect, I was happily in heaven with Haruhi by my side.

We decided that we would feed each other. Though, this was easier said than done. I was having one hell of a time trying to not pin the cross dresser down to claim her entirely.

"Eclair, is there something wrong?" Haruhi asked me, concerned.

"No, nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?" I answered.

"Don't lie to me please. I know something is wrong, since you spaced out all of a sudden." Haruhi scolded while answering my question at the same time.

"Fine. You caught me. Something is wrong with me. But, then again, it does involve you. I have to wonder why you have to be so alluring today?" I pouted.

"I'm not sure, but only you would find me so alluring. But, you aren't the only one who looks alluring. You have been an elusive tease all day." Haruhi pouted back.

"Now, my dear lover, you are just teasing, aren't you?" I asked.

I found myself pushed to the ground on my back. Haruhi was straddling me, and she slowly inched her face forward. "Of course, love. That was only the mild tease. I want to see how long you could resist me after what I am about to do." Haruhi smirked before she initiated the kiss. I gave a moan, but then started to deepen the kiss. Haruhi groaned instead.

That is how most of the lunch hour went. The two of us played the deepening game. I was one point behind Haruhi when we heard the warning bell go off. I was rather disappointed, since I wanted to do a bit more than just kissing. Maybe we could go up to my room when we got to my place, since I had fully intended on "showing" her which dress she was going to be wearing. But, my other plans on capturing her throughout the day would now be pushed back until later. Maybe.

Haruhi's POV

That had been the best kiss yet. I had completely dominated her in that area. How, I wasn't sure. But, I had to hide my disappointment when I heard the bell go off. I got up off of Eclair, all the while also helping her up. I had meant it when I had told Eclair that she was just an elusive tease today. I know that she was in my class and all, but seriously. I couldn't do anything to her, since I was a member of the Host club.

Throughout the rest of my afternoon classes, I tried to pay attention. Honestly, I did. But, most of the time, I really was thinking about Eclair. Ah, there I go again. She's still not really in my league. Either that, or else I am really going into a crazy moe obsessed female. Moe? A brilliant plan just came to mind. But, I would need that reckless manager's advice. I would have to trap her after classes but before Host Club. Not to mention that I also had to keep it a secret from my lovely lover.

I was in luck once the bell had rang. Eclair had gotten up to go towards the third music room. The otaku, however, was too busy in la la land to notice that classes were done. So, I took that as my opportunity to do what I wanted.

"Renge-chan, could I have a quick word with you in private?" I asked innocently. To heck with it, I add in one of those 'natural' smiles that people were saying that I had. Of course, with that, made the other girls squee MOE!

"Of course, Haruhi-kun." The two of us quickly walked until we found an unused classroom. I wanted to get right to the point.

"First of all, thank you for joining me Second, sorry for asking this of you all of a sudden, but I didn't know who else to really approach." I stated a bit nervously. Though, soon I found my confidence again. "I may be a host, but this one particular subject is a bit hard for me. I want to know what is all 'moe' in the eyes of a female?"

There was a pause. Probably because she wasn't really expecting this. Not to mention the fact that she had to contemplate how to word it just right. After what seemed like an hour, Renge replied.

"Haruhi-kun, what a female thinks is MOE can change from person to person. I think that is why we attend the host club. Each of you have your own traits that make us squee out moe. Was that helpful?" Renge had responded seriously for the first bit, but then the last sentence sounded a bit concerned.

"It helped a bit. Thank you again, Renge-chan!" I gave Renge a big hug before I had to dash out of the classroom we were in, and ran all the way to the third music room.

Unfortunately for me, I was late. And, I was scolded for it.

"Haruhi, you are late for club. Club time started ten minutes ago." Kyoya-senpai said.

I quickly rushed to make some tea for the ladies that were so patiently sitting at my table. Once I sat down, I put on my best apologetic face. (Hey! I needed one of them, considering I was a natural at riding all these tidal waves we have called the host club.) "Gomen-sai, my sweet princesses. I had something of utmost importance that I had to do right after class. Would you be able to forgive me for being late?" A lone tear managed to make itself known at the edge of my eye, threatening to fall.

"Of course, Haruhi-kun!" One of my regulars said.

With that, I mentally took a page out of the other hosts' books and leaned in a bit and placed my hand under the chin of the guest who had spoke. "Arigato, my sweet princesses. I promise that I won't be late again while you are in my presence." Another rookie smile, and the trio of ladies all fainted at the spot.

Mentally, I sighed. These girls really did lap this stuff up. While I waited for the girls to awaken again, I began daydreaming about what Eclair would think was cute. Though, during these thoughts, I felt a pair of arms snake their way down from my shoulders, to just inside my blazer. I smiled, since I knew who this was.

"My beautiful princess, don't you think that we should be waiting just a bit for this?" I asked in a whisper.

She didn't respond, but her actions were flat out refusing to wait. Regardless of where we were. She had began undoing my tie, which I had to stop her. I was well aware that my guests had just come to. The other patrons in the building had decided to just stop and stare at us.

"Eclair. We will finish this, just not here. Okay? And besides, don't we need to talk about a certain something?" I growled out quietly.

"B-b-but Haruhi-kun, what do we need to talk about?" Eclair pouted.

"One hour from now, okay? Club time ends officially in half an hour, but it takes me half an hour to clean here first."I told her strictly.

Eclair groaned. I smirked to myself internally. I knew she was going crazy, but then again, so was I. I was having a bit of fun with her after all.

"Fine. I will wait half an hour. I'm dragging you home with me after that point. As for the cleaning, I'll call someone to come do it for you." Eclair sighed in relief.


End file.
